Servant
So, some backstory first. I had already earned all the achievements in my minecraft account, and wanted to earn them again, so i created a new one called "herobrine_slayer". once I had signed into my new account, I created a new world which I called "fortnight sux". Now, onto the actual story. As I loaded up fortnight sux, I immediately noticed something was off. I had spawned in the middle of the ocean on a small island, but that was not all. The island was made up of literally only 6 blocks shaped in a cross pattern. I thought "Well, that's weird" but continued playing anyways. I managed to somehow find actual land, and I started doing normal minecraft stuff. You know, chopping wood, building shelter, mining coal, etc. Soon, though, I noticed some strange things happening. Random blocks in my house would start disappearing, there were no ores whatsoever in the caves I found, and the night time lasted longer than usual. Also, random forest fires would start whenever I went out to go chop wood. After a few in-game weeks of this, I saw a creepy figure that kind of looked like a player watching me from behind a tree. As it realized I had seen it, it ran in the opposite direction. I thought this was odd and kind of creepy. So i followed it! �� As I chased after this guy, I eventually ran out of food. Since I could no longer chase him because of this, I gave up and went back home. My home was a giant crater with fire. Wait... What! My house was beautiful! Where had it gone! Then, I remembered the player. I went to turn off multiplayer on my world. I usually don't bother messing with the multiplayer settings, as I don't really have many friends, so it was usually on. As I turned off multiplayer and got to rebuilding my once pretty house, I saw something in the pit that my house now was. It was the player! This was the first time I had actually seen his skin, and it was kind of scary tbh. His skin was a really dark purple robe, and they had a black face and hands. One of his eyes was closed for some reason, and the other was white (not herobrine white, but ever so slightly light grey). He then sprinted right up to me and threw some weird looking potion on me. Then, I got disconnected from my world. I decided that I had had enough of my own world, so I went on a server to play. I decided to join lifeboat network, as I had recently started a new sky block and wanted to continue working on it. But, when I joined, it was not lifeboat network at all. I spawned in a large obsidian box, about 100*100 blocks. It was dark, and near impossible to see in. I checked what server I had clicked on, as I thought maybe I had misclicked, and I saw that I was, indeed, not on lifeboat. The server I was on was called "Servant's Quarters". Not any server I've ever heard of. It wasn't even on my server list. I thought about leaving, but my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to stay until I got bored. So, now I was just stuck in a large obsidian cage, with little light. Soon, though, another player joined. I decided to chat with the player. The conversation went as follows: what server is this? hello? can you hear me? you should not be worrying about where you are, but who i am. huh? who are you? I am nothing more than a servant what? Then, I saw him walking closer to me. When he had joined, he was kind of far away, but now he was getting closer. Now, I could see his skin. It was the same one as the guy who had been stalking me in "fortnight sux". I then continued talking with him. what do you want from me?!?!? I want nothing more than to serve my master. what? who is this master? why do you keep following me? leave me alone! you have no need to worry about that. you will be gone long before he arrives. Then, the obsidian cage we were in disappeared, dropping us into a pit with lava. Lucky, it wasn't that deep so i managed to climb out quickly and survive with only a half heart. The lava then disappeared and I saw that I was in another huge cage, except this time made of bedrock. Servant then appeared next to me and said "You are quick, but are you quick enough to defeat me?". Then, he drew a sword and charged at me. I checked my inventory for anything useful, and found an iron sword. I ran at servant, and managed to hit him a few times. He hit me too, and now we were both angry. We fought. It was sort of like a normal pvp match, except in a giant bedrock box with no armor and little weapons. I managed to do some critical bows to him, and he did some to me. As I realized he was on his last heart, I ran in to finish it. But, before I could hit him, my game glitched and I froze. Servant started chatting with me again. you must not defeat me. I must assure the arrival of my master, and no puny players will get our way. what? who is your master? what do you mean by "our"? let me out of here! I tried desperately to exit the game, but it was no use. Then, servant said something that chilled me. my master is a being much higher than all of us. when he comes, you shall perish and be sent to the depths of the nether. no one can escape this. your fate was sealed the second you decided to fight us. but, I didn't decide to fight you! you did so when you created your account. Then, my minecraft glitched again and I was killed over and over again in an endless loop of death. Each time I would respawn, I was instantly killed. In the end, I unplugged my computer as that was the only way to stop it. Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Cliche Category:Entities Category:Supernatural